In recent years, the use of 3D printers has spread widely. In general, such 3D printing devices consist of a printing bed, a printing head that is moving in space over the printing bed. The printing head is fixed onto a cross beam that runs on rails. In addition, the printing bed can be elevated mechanically.
Such 3D printers may be used to replicate items, for production or prototyping. Due to the structure of present 3D printers, restrictions as for example in the dimension of the object which can be printed or in the speed of the printing are given.